


iM REaLlY FeElLing IT

by Giogiotheboss12



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: BANJO & KAZOOIE IN SMASH MY BOIS, Don't Like Don't Read, Flirty joker, King K. Rool.. nerf pls, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Shulk is basically dr.strange here, after smash bros ultimate's true ending, bayonetta is joker's mom here, but the characters are staying in smash, cause.... goku, characters can use their full power without the smash nerf, did i say manatos yet?, gO GeT eM MAc, god is real, god it took so long to list the characters, manatos, master hand is the chief of em', plot? never heard of those, relation ships to come, samus has a hate boner for ridley, shulk saw 4.999.214.213 possibilities for the outcome against gallem, simon doesnt like pointy teeth people, the hero is my main when he comes out, the mii fighters wear clothes that i imagined, they only won in 2 of them, this is not funny ok? i just try to make it, when male and female corrin are in the same place they refer to the male one as kamui, why did they think buffing bayonetta was a good idea?, yall' like cheese?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giogiotheboss12/pseuds/Giogiotheboss12
Summary: an famous italian after long battles with his comrades, created a group chat for the same





	1. Mario's manatos

**Author's Note:**

> My god it took long to get all the characters and tags

**I** ts-a me added PERSONA!,Farts,WA-Luigi and other 69 characters to the group MAMMA-MIA!  
  
**I** ts-a me: hello-a everybody have fun in this group i-a made for us to keep in touch

WA-Luigi: great choice bro  
  
**I** ts-a me: of course it was luigi


	2. dormamm- i mean master hand! ive come to bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shulk dint get an discount for an smash ball hetried to buy from master hand.....................................
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and he came to bargain

Shulk's vision:  
ive come to bargain: @Masterhand @masterhand @masterhand

masterhand: what do you desire shulk?

ive come to bargain: Master hand.. i have come to bargain, give me the discount for the smash ball and you wont surfer the consequences

masterhand: shulk for the 1690th time, I WONT GIVE YOU A GOD DAMN DISCOUNT!  
End of shulk's vision  
ive come to bargain changed his name to shulk

Shulk: @Masterhand 

masterhand: what do you desire shulk?

Shulk: you remember that smash ball wanted i to buy, and you did not get me a discount?

Masterhand: yes..

Shulk: Masterhand, Ive Come to bargain

fastest thing alive: ah shoot, here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the gaynados power


	3. User: Ren Amamiya Persona: satanael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When arsene gets a day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you put the goddess of Light against the literal form of satan before he fell from heaven... definatly not something good

PERSONA!: i have good and bad news guys and you might want to hear the bad one first

Stand User: then tell us the bad new first

PERSONA!: well the bad News is that my persona arsene decided he wanted a day off so i cant use him for today

PERSONA!:the good news is that i switched him with another persona: Satanael

Edgy pit: and whats the difference between them

PERSONA!: the difference is that i killed a god of control with satanael

Stand User: A god? wait your next fight will be with palutena correct?

PERSONA!:Well yes, but what are you getting at?

Edgy Pit: Palutena is the goddess of Light

PERSONA!: Oh... well, then we will see what happens

G.O.L: i wish you good luck Ren.


	4. they realy truly never see it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker, the card that can be used as any other. whom is the same that likes to write caling cards and prank people. basically Joker is in charge of doing the break fast for every 73 fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head canon arsene is french, also another attempt of writing something good! yay.... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (somebody help me)

"Monsieur Ren!" Arsene shouted  
  
"mmm,what" Ren replied  in a sleepy tone  
  
"it is time to wake up maÎtre Ren" Arsene continued  
  
as Ren rose up from his bed checking the clock  
  
"5:00 AM..." he looked at his Persona with an expression that could only show one emotion: Anger  
  
"why did you wake me up at 5 of the morning?" Ren asked, turning himself into his alter ego: Joker  
  
"thou art in charge of making the breakfast today" Arsene said  
  
"AH SH-"   
  
"no swearing Monsieur" arsene interrupted and returned to being joker's mask  
  
after leaving his room, joker quietly walked down the mansion and into the kitchen, to where R.O.B was standing  
  
"uhh..hello?'" was Joker's first reaction only to receive a paper writen "i am your assistant today" on it  
  
"well then, what do you think of some pancakes,curry and some type of juice?" Joker suggested  
  
R.O.B only nodded

"then lets get this show going!" Joker excalimed  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 before he thought fighting yaldabaoth would have to be his hardest fight, but the fight it was to cook for an entire mansion with  limited time of completion with barely 20% of a sucess rate surely was one of the hardest things joker did in his life  
  
"Morning" said Lucina analizing the room  
  
"Good morning" replied joker while finishing getting the tables set up  
  
"so... what do we have for breakfast?" Lucina wondered  
  
"Pancakes, curry and coffe" he had given up on the juice option  
  
"R.O.B give me a plate" Joker demanded and so the robot did it  
  
"here" said joker as he gave her the options  
  
"hmm.. i want pancakes and coffe" lucina said  
  
"right away princess" joker replied as R.O.B gave her wish  
  
"How does it taste?" the trickster asked  
  
"Spicy" replied the princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we really do live in a society.. in which failure is a cause of laughter


	5. Gallem is back, and he is mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you thought this would just be some fic without plot? you guessed wrong! and prepare for new characters joining the crew... also i changed palutenas name, it sounded weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have another time manipulating character

PERSONA!: Fuck  
  
WiTcH TiMe: Fuck  
  
kirb: poyo  
  
king nothing: FUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Stand User: what is happening here  
  
hero of the wild: Gallem,is,back   
  
Stand User: WHAT!?, Link i surely hope you are joking!  
  
kirb: POYO   
  
king nothing: ill be his translator from now on, he said "SAY WHAT!?"  
  
Lady Palutena: how

Pit: How,just  
  
Edgy pit: how  
  
Pit: JINX  
  
Edgy pit: pit-stain, are you shut in?  
  
pit: a shut-  
  
Edgy pit: up pit-stain!  
  
Ultra Limit Breaker: sorry for that one pit  
  
Kamui: ok back to what matters, HOW IN THE NAME OF NOHR IS GALLEM BACK?  
  
Corrin: please tell us this is a joke  
  
PERSONA!: girl, i wish it was  
  
theoneaboveall: everyone get-a to the rooftop!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How" F!Corrin asked  
  
All the smashers were reunited at the Mansion's rooftop to look at what most of them wished it was a lie. Gallem, the god made purely out of light, the fear of almost all the fighters in that rooftop, was back with an army of Crazy/Master hands  


"if its planning to send those beams again, i do not belive it will make the same mistake to let one of us escape again" Palutena stated looking at their former hero: Kirby, a sad "poyo" could be heard coming from the same  
  
"how is he alive, that should not be possible" joker started rubbing his eyes underneath his mask with the hope that this was all just a nightmare, and when he realized it wanst " **ARSENE**!" shouted the trickster summoning his persona  
  
"its useless, kid" Captain falcon said putting a hand on the teenager's shoulder "you know what it is capable of"  
  
"damn it!" shouted joker returning arsene  
  
"however, charging straight in would be the same as commiting suicide, we will have to retreat" said Bayonetta with a disapointed face  
  
Gallem started summoning fake shadows of the fighters that started sprinting at the mansion  
  
"Everyone ill teleport us to somewhere safe to strategize our plan, but it will take precisely 1 minute and 26 seconds try to hold them off while i prepare it" Palutena said  
  
"you will need body guards" replied dark pit, with his mirror by his side, only to receive a smile from palutena  
  
"alright, everyone hold the shadows for as long as you can then retreat to the rooftop!" Marth shouted  
  
"what-if there are more mind controlled fighters?" Luminary asked  
  
"then free them and bring them here" said banjo spriting with the others  
  
and so the battle started swords clashed, eggs were broken, shadows were banished and limits were reached until one particular event occured:  
  
Joker had banished 3 shadows in a row using arsene to amplify his guns power and spinning like a tornado while shooting until his knife clashed with a sword from a female fighter  
  
"wait a second, this isnt a shadow its an actual person!" joker realized while shooting 5 shots at the woman, all of them hit until...  
  
Joker was in the same position he was before he shot the green haired woman "The hell!??" he thought, blocking a blow from his enemy  
   
"alright then, **PERSONA**!!" joker shouted revealing Satanael " **RAVAGE THEM!, SATANAEL!** "  
  
Satanael took out his handgun and shooted one single bullet aiming for the woman's head  
  
The woman  managed to block the bullet but was quickly hit with a chop to the neck coming from Queen  
  
"nice work majesty" Joker taunted  
  
"dont make me punch you joker" the Queen returned  
  
"Get her to the rooftop" Joker demanded  
  
"on it" said the queen grabbing her mask, taking a deep breath and shouting " **JOHANNA!"  
  
**Getting on into her persona with the green haired woman  
  
" **Everyone"** a beautiful voice echoed in all the smashers mind **"it is almost ready,retreat"** palutena's voice said  
  
Joker quickly hoped on Johanna as Queen started to drive into the mansion's rooftop where the phantom thiefs and other smashers were waiting the final members, and with a swift jump Queen and Joker arrived with their new "ally"  
  
"is a everyone-a here!?" shouted mario counting the fighters  
  
"ok its ready!" Palutena stated as a beam of light coming from the sky teleported the fighters to an safe place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**  
  
  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes, the phantom thiefs can assist joker now since they wont be hosting tournaments for a while, also yes joker can use other personas that arent arsene as i showed in satanaels chapter


	6. fire emblem, the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and Byleth have a girl talk, marth,chrom and ike are preparing the missions, and the phantom thiefs are chilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters to come i guess

"Professor, thank you for all you have done, but i hoped you were someone that would be changed by my words and deeds" Edelgard said before heading to a blow before Byleth's vision went black  
  
"Professor?" was the last thing she heard   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------------------------  
  
Byleth opened her eyes to find her self in a room layed on a bed, she analized the room and tried to process her current state, before she heard a weak "hi"   
  
"you seem to be awake, i was coming here to check you" the woman started  
  
"I am lucina, Princess of Ylisse, its a pleasure to meet you" said Lucina "would you mind telling me your name?"  
  
"Byleth Eisner, a Teacher in the Black Eagles student house. Its a pleasure to meet you Princess Lucina" Byleth returned  
  
  
"ill take you to our people to introduce them to you" Princess Lucina stated  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Marth, are you truly sure those missions are not too dangerous for starters?" Ike questioned  
  
"i know what i am doing, Ike" Marth answered  
  
"i sure hope so, Hero-King" Chrom continued  
  
"Father!" Lucina shouted  
  
"Oh, Lucina!, its great to see you are ok and i see our survivor has woke up" Chrom said  
  
"the name's Byleth, i hope i can help in anyway i can" Byleth assured  
  
"I am Chrom, Prince of Ylisee, the father of the woman by your side" Chrom introduced himself  
  
"Ike, and i welcome you to the world of smash Byleth" Ike said stretching out his to Byleth, which she gladly accepted it  
  
"My name is Marth, it is a pleasure to work with you Byleth, your help will be of great use" said Marth with a smile  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"soooo, how about some love talk" ryuji suggested  
  
"as long you dont quit right away, sure" ann taunted  
  
"yeah but this time ren will be the one to start, right dude?" ryuji looked at ren with a smile"  
  
"sure" was all he said  
  
Ren looked around the bar analazing every  person in it until he saw Lucina  
  
"hmm, a certain skilled princess" Ren stated  
  
"oh cmon!, there are like 50 princess here" Ryuji  complained  
  
"you'll figure it out eventually" ren said with a smirk

   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, there will be a long road until they can reach gallem again but hey, they will get there.................................................................................. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Eventually


	7. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts Last Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phantom thieves reach their full power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cendrillon's moves arent comfirmed yet so i just used moves that Persona's from other arcanas can use as the faith is a new arcana with just Cendrillon on it

"Mona, why were we called here again?" Skull asked   
  
"Marth said we were going to receive a mission, and so we came" Morgana responded  
  
"it is taking a while" Panther comented  
  
the thieves waited for a few minutes until they heard footsteps aproching the room  
  
"i am sorry for the wait,phantom thieves" said Marth "i had some problems with making room for our newcomer"  
  
"so why did you call us here?" Joker asked  
  
"we located possible areas of members of your team" Marth said  
  
"more members?" Queen questioned "but who would it b-Oh"   
  
"hey joker, wanst there another member?" Skull questioned  
  
"Akechi" joker said  
  
"OH HELL TO THE EFFING NO!" Skull shouted  
  
"it might be Kasumi" said Noir   
  
"if it is her, then sure ill go, bur i swear if its akechi im not freeing that piece of shit" skull stated   
  
"alright Marth give us the location and we will be there" said Mona   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"this place is truly a magnificient view" said Fox analizing the area   
  
"keep your guard up guys,they can be waiting to do a surprise attack" said Mona  
  
The thieves roomed around the area looking for any sign of life until a drill-like object came flying at the thieves   
  
" **CENDRILLON!"** shouted Kasumi  
  
as soon as the Phantom Thieves were getting ready to fight back, an arrow was shot at their direction  
  
"you have to be shitting me!" Skull Shouted  
  
" **ROBIN HOOD!** " shouted Akechi  
  
the battle went on until the enemy's got tired then..  
  
"Alright! its time for an all-out attack!" shouted morgana  
  
" **PERSONA!"** all the phantom thieves screamed as their personas started unleshing attacks until   
  
"this will finish it" Joker said   
  
 **"SETH**!" shouted joker as Seth unleshed a beam upon their opponents making they fall opon each other  
  
"wew, good thing we dint allow goro to pull out loki" said Skull relieved  
  
"yeah. We should go back to the base" Queen said


	9. Byleth is actually in smash  and i called it

I am still having trouble accepting that cuphead is in smash but thats not what i wanted to say here, i wanted to say sorry for not updating the story in a long time but byleth is in smash i fucking called it

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you as the reader enjoyed  
> in any case im really tired so later ill post the nick names, and here they are:  
> 1 Pac-Man: PAC  
> 2 Palutena: G.O.L  
> 3 Peach: in another castle  
> 4 Pichu: shocky  
> 5 Pikachu: shock  
> 6 Pit: Pit  
> 7 Pokémon Trainer: Red  
> 8 Ridley: space dragon  
> 9 R.O.B.: robo buddy 3.0  
> 10 Robin: master tactian/tipping the scale (male one is the first nickname)  
> 11 Rosalina  
> 12 Roy: i have no father  
> 13 Ryu: Hado "ken"  
> 14 Samus: (the same aszero suit)  
> 15 Sheik: ninja girl/boi  
> 16 Shulk: ive come to bargain  
> 17 Snake: sneaky snake  
> 18 Sonic: fastest thing alive  
> 19 Toon Link: cartoon link  
> 20 Villager: mayor  
> 21 Wario: farts  
> 22 Wii Fit Trainer: feel the burn  
> 23 Wolf: dont pat me  
> 24 Yoshi: tax? i dodge those  
> 25 Young Link: Hyaa  
> 26 Zelda: Stand user  
> 27 Zero Suit Samus: samus aran  
> 29 Ken: "ken" i do it?  
> 30 Incineroar: ring stealer  
> 31 Piranha Plant: DLC boi  
> 32 Dark Samus: metroid  
> 33 Chrom: Google "Chrom"  
> 34 Simon: the older belmont  
> 35 Richter: the hotter belmont  
> 36 King K. Rool: banana stealer  
> 37 Isabelle: cute doggy  
> 38 Bayonetta: WiTCh TiME  
> 39 Bowser: i dont love my son  
> 40 Bowser Jr.: my dad loves me  
> 41 Captain Falcon: SHOW ME YA MOVES  
> 42 Cloud: Ultra limit breaker  
> 43 Corrin: Kamui/ Corrin (female corrin doesnt have a nick name)  
> 44 Daisy: HI iM DaISy  
> 45 Dark Pit: edgy pit  
> 46 Diddy Kong: needs buff  
> 47 Donkey Kong: monkey king  
> 48 Dr. Mario: thedocaboveall  
> 49 Duck Hunt: VR no more  
> 50 Falco: in his game  
> 51 Fox: out of his game  
> 52 Ganondorf: cant recover  
> 53 Greninja: frog ninja  
> 54 The Ice Climbers: popo/nana (ya their canon names)  
> 55 Inklings: paint the town orange  
> 56 Ike: badasslord  
> 57 Jigglypuff: PuFF  
> 58 King Dedede: king nothing  
> 59 Kirby: kirb  
> 60 Link: hero of the wild  
> 61 Little Mac: GOGetEMmAC  
> 62 Lucario: DiscountDBZcharacter  
> 63 Lucas: PK FREEZE  
> 64 Lucina: just the wholething  
> 65 Luigi: WA-luigi  
> 66 Mario: Theoneaboveall  
> 67 Marth: Just the tip  
> 68 Mega Man: S-H-I-T (but serioulsy this guy is loved even by angels and gods!)  
> 69 Meta Knight:Darky  
> 70 Mewtwo: Mewtoo  
> 71 Mii Fighters: whyarewehere  
> 72 Mr. Game & Watch: mr."steal your game"& Watch  
> 73 Ness: PK FIRE  
> 74 Captain Olimar: T-posing  
> 75 Joker: PERSONA! (otherwise known as "harem maker")  
> 76 Banjo&Kazooie: Manatos  
> 77: The Hero: gOKu iN SMaSh


End file.
